Shapeless Song
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is on the Gymnastics Team, and to her utmost pleasure, she gets to practice "play" with Kikumaru Eiji. With his Tennis style being Acrobatic, he often finds time to practice a few flips, hurdles and handstands in between Tennis, and Kagome is always happy to help...always.
1. Chapter 1

**Shapeless Song**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is on the Gymnastics Team, and to her utmost pleasure, she gets to practice "play" with Kikumaru Eiji. With his Tennis style being Acrobatic, he often finds time to practice a few flips, hurdles and handstands in between Tennis, and Kagome is always happy to help...always.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Mine,"_ Kagome Higurashi was known for a lot of things, but never had she been called _possessive_. Well, it just so happened, that she was. Very much so, actually; it's just, she never let anyone see it.

"K-Kagome-S-Sempai..." A soft and nervous reply was given to that possessive claim, with wind blowing gently, red hair in a flipped style and light blue eyes, staring cutely at Kagome.

"So...cute,"

"Wah! KAGOME-SEMPAI!"

Kagome jumped and turned to see one of her favorite people in the world. "Eiji-Chan!"

"Hi Sempai," Eiji looked at Kagome as she licked some of the ice cream she'd been gazing at when he'd arrived at the ice cream parlor.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just finished Tennis practice, I remembered you mentioned coming to the ice cream parlor after school, I was wondering if you were busy?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm never too busy for my adorable Eiji!"

The red head blushed by smiled all the same, "Then when your done with your ice cream, let's go to the gym!"

"Hai!" Kagome happily finished her ice cream, and after, followed Eiji off too the gym where the mats for Gymnastics were still set out from earlier. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking about doing the Flight Series,"

"Is there a tournament coming up?"

"Ah, yeah, something like that," Eiji jumped excitedly to his feet, "We will be going up against Fudomine again,"

"...something like that?" Kagome looked curiously at Eiji as she pulled a baggy shirt over her head and tossed it aside, not paying any mind to the blush on her friends cheeks. She wore a camisole bra top with a pair of black spandex shorts. Her body was toned beautifully from years of gymnastics and dance, legs toned, arms toned, hair long...she was, in the eyes of many...perfect.

"Y-yeah, it's not really a competitive tournament, it's more like Seigaku and the other teams we've played against and have become close to, coming out and competing with us at the park on Saturday night."

"Ah!" Kagome glared and turned away from him with a pout.

"What?"

"If it was a tournament, I would understand not being able to watch you play, but this isn't during school hours, why didn't you invite me?"

"Your Gymnastics tournament is on...Saturday..." Eiji reminded her.

Kagome blushed, "I completely forgot about that!"

"Eh!"

Laughing, Kagome did a cartwheel next to him and jumped onto his back, playfully, she blew in his ear, her legs wrapped around his waist from behind. "Nai...Eiji-_Kun_..."

Eiji closed his eyes tightly, his cheeks a furious shade of red, his hand subconsciously gripped Kagome's legs to keep her from falling, but he refused to open his eyes. _"H-Hai?"_

Kagome smiled, bringing a hand to the front of his Regulars jacket, she gently gripped the zipper and pulled it till the jacket fell open in the front. Kagome laughed cutely before tickling him around the waist. "You know better than to come to me asking for help with such heavy clothes on!"

"Haha!~ S-Stop! Kagome-Sempai~ No more, no more, no more! Hahaha!"

Kagome jumped off of his back and did a few flips towards the balance beam before jumping onto it gracefully and pivoting to face Eiji. "I want you to practice the Split Leap; you recall this move, yes?"

Eiji performed a split in the air while jumping from one foot and landing on the opposite foot, assuming a split position in the air.

"Right, now do it on the beam,"

"Mm, can you do that?"

Kagome put both her hands on her hips and glared, "Do you doubt your Sensei?"

Eiji waved his hands dramatically before him, "No!"

"...good," Kagome smiled, performing a Split Leap on the beam she stood on, she made sure he was watching as she landed on the beam, "Ready now?"

Eiji sighed, "Hai!"

"If you didn't want to do the practice, you shouldn't have asked in the first place!"

"No, it's fine, I just..."

Kagome frowned, "Just what?"

"Nothing! I'll do it!" Eiji ran and jumped carefully, and easily up onto the balance beam, he attempted the move he could so effortlessly do on the ground and tumbled backwards when he landed and almost fell off the beam. "Not...easy..."

Kagome laughed, "Of course not, this will be our goal by the end of this session, for now, we will start with our normal Pliés, do these down the beam and back,"

Eiji nodded, standing sideways on the beam, his body was facing the side of the beam instead of the end of the beam. He moved his legs just farther than shoulder width apart, and then bent until his knees were at a 90-degree angle. As he rose back to standing, he moved his rear leg toward his leading leg, and then finished by standing with his feet together. He continued doing this down the beam, then back up.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji Kikumaru was never happier to not be near his friends, then he was now. If the guys on the Regulars Tennis Team saw him doing Ballet movies on a balance beam, he'd never live down the humiliation. He felt a hand on his knees and bent them lower in understanding. Kagome had dismounted a while ago to get a better angle for instructing.

He could remember the first time he'd asked for her help. It had been when he was nine, and she was ten. She had been in Gymnastics for five years at that point, and he had seen her doing flips at the playground near his house. He had been playing Tennis for two years at that point, and was getting bored, so he'd asked her to teach him something cool. Why not, right? Well, during one of his matches, he'd accidently incorporated the behind the back, punch to the ball, and had flipped onto his knees by mistake, taking the point with ease do to the surprise he had caused his opponent. He had been losing actually, until he started doing his fancy flips and fun hurdles. He owed his Acrobatic Play to Kagome...even if she herself wasn't aware...she had kept him from quitting Tennis all those years back.

"EIJI!"

Eiji fell back off the balance beam in surprise, "W-what?" He never stuttered, but she was always so intimidating...and cute...so very, very, cute.

"...hehe," Kagome laughed, "You always do this, where do you go in that head of yours, Eiji-Chan?"

"...mm, Kagome...I was wondering, have you ever thought about playing Tennis?"

Kagome stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of the beam before pushing herself up into a handstand, both legs and feet meeting slowly in the air. "Not so much _thought_ about playing Tennis, I enjoy watching it...but I don't know about _playing_ it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason...just curious, I guess..."

Kagome walked back and forth across the beam on her hands, "I tried once,"

Eiji perked curiously at that, "And?"

"...and nothing, I tried once, that's it. My mom was really mad. I don't know why, but mom _hates_ Tennis. She truly _hates_ it. I never understood why. I was pretty good to. The person I was playing, this crazy old many who was at the park with his son, he was trying to coax his son into getting angry, making fun of his tennis skills, and he said he would probably have more of a challenge playing a little girl, and I got mad that he was saying all of this to his own son, so I told him to shut up or I'd make him eat one of his tennis balls. He didn't shut up, instead, he challenged me, said he'd stop talking if I scored a point off of him. Well, I didn't, needless to say, but he told me that for my age, I was surprisingly fit and nimble, and my grip and swing was worthy of improving. I told mom that I wanted to join Tennis, and she yelled, telling me to never mention that _'horrible'_ sport again. So...I never did."

Eiji looked baffled, "Why does she hate it, I wonder."

"So do I, but I'm not dumb enough to ask her," Kagome laughed, "If you are so curious, why don't you ask."

"Nah, I'm good! Let's get back to practice!"

Kagome nodded and flipped off the beam, "Do Pivots now,"

Eiji nodded and climbed back on, pivoting from one foot to another.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji was walking home when he realized he'd forgotten his jacket at the gym. Having run all the way back to get it, he found that it was gone, as was Kagome, which wasn't surprising, considering what he had done only a couple minute before he had run out of the gym in a frightened mess. "I hope she has it,"

"Has what?"

Eiji jumped and turned, "Oishi-Kun!"

"Hey, Eiji...what were you looking for?"

"N-nothing!" Eiji stepped back from his doubles partner, smiling cheerfully, "I was just on my way home,"

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Who say's I'm jumpy!"

"..." Oishi raised a brow, but added nothing more about his friends' odd behavior. _'Must be puberty,'_

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at practice!" Eiji called, running out of the gym room.

Oishi waved silently, and then turned to the bleachers where he had left his video camera earlier. He had been recording the basketball game for Momoshiro since he was sick and couldn't see it, and had left it on accident. "Ah...I left it running..." Oishi stopped the video footage, "I'll be deleting a lot of footage tonight," He sighed and left the gym as well, knowing he would be up all night making the video for Momo for tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Short Chapter, I know, but I wanted to end it there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shapeless Song**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is on the Gymnastics Team, and to her utmost pleasure, she gets to practice "play" with Kikumaru Eiji. With his Tennis style being Acrobatic, he often finds time to practice a few flips, hurdles and handstands in between Tennis, and Kagome is always happy to help...always.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Blue eyes looked into a long mirror; a white and blue tennis jacket was worn on the small and lithe form of Kagome Higurashi, who looked as if it might swallow her up in its much larger size. "...silly kitty...you went and left your coat...what will keep you warm...I wonder."

"Kagome?"

Turning, Kagome faced her bedroom door where her mother was peaking in curiously to see if she was ready for school.

"...that jacket...Kagome..." Rai walked forward, her eyes looked darker than they normally did to Kagome as she looked at what her daughter was wearing.

"Oh, it belongs to Eiji-Chan, you remember him, right? He forgot it at practice; I'm going to return it to him..."

Rai stopped, looking at the name on the back, she shook her head and smiled, "Make sure he gets it back."

Kagome sighed; this was just like her mother. She always got like this with tennis. It was weird, a jacket, tennis ball, a racquet...no matter what the cause...she got all weird on her. "Yes ma'am," Kagome grabbed her backpack and made her way past her mom.

"Oh, wait~!"

"What is it?"

"It's raining...here..." Rai handed Kagome a yellow umbrella before watching Kagome leave.

**-x-x-x-**

"Here little Kitty...kitty~" Kagome called as she walked quietly through the rain, her hair was soaked all the way through as the rain fell against her, the umbrella her mother had given her was clutched in her hand, the plastic of the umbrella was being dragged behind her against the road as she walked, the only noise coming from that and her cat calls. "Come out; come out, wherever you are..."

"A-ano...lady?"

Kagome turned and looked curiously at a boy standing in the rain, smiling, she opened her umbrella and held it up over his head, "Hi there."

"...you are looking for a cat?"

Kagome laughed, "Something like that..."

The boy looked familiar to Kagome, for some reason, she couldn't quite place it, but he was too young to be someone from her school.

"You have the same jacket that Nii-san has,"

"...nii-san? Who is-"

As she was about to finish her question, a guy slightly taller than the one under her umbrella came stumbling out of a bush with a slight glare on his face.

"...Hazue-otouto..."

"Nii-san!"

Kagome smiled, "Ah...Kaidou-San is your Nii-San; that explains why I thought you looked familiar." She held her umbrella out with a smile and nodded when the younger of the Kaidou brothers took it. "See you at school, Kaidou-San, and have a good day at school, Chibi-Kaidou~" Kagome ran off before either could comment.

"_Am I looking for a cat...no, not a cat...my cat."_

Making her way towards the tennis court where she was pleasantly surprised to find a certain red head waiting under an umbrella. "Eiji-Chan..."

Eiji jumped and turned, his cheeks were already red, and she hadn't even said anything yet. Her mind wandered back to the day before, warm lips on hers. It was the first time he had done something like that to her, and quite honestly, she didn't want it to be the last, but he wasn't really the type of guy to go around kissing her just for the hell of it.

They had been friends since they were little, and she didn't want that to change at all, that didn't however mean she didn't want to go further than friendship. While she never wanted to lose her friendship, she had always liked Eiji as more than just a friend. Just thinking about it...

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Kagome laughed as Eiji stumbled off the beam, he had been doing a handstand when he went to place his feet back down and had missed his footing, falling forward and twisting a bit to avoid hitting his face.**_

"_**Look at the kitten," Kagome smiled as she leaned forward so that her forehead literally was an inch away from his. "The kitten fell...is he okay?" She asked him sweetly.**_

_**Eiji stared at her, just stared, his eyes were locked on hers and he couldn't look away, he couldn't blink, he just...stared, and then... he leaned forward and place his lips against hers, in a firm kiss, his eyes finally closed with the contact made...only for him to suddenly snap out of his hormones and stand, backing up, he turned and quickly ran out of the Gym.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"You really do remind me of a cat, Eiji-Chan..."

Eiji looked around curiously at himself, "Eh!?"

Kagome smiled, stepping up to him, she shook her head before walking past him and onto the tennis court, "Cats can be found all over the world...right?"

Eiji nodded, "Ah, yeah…"

"Those sleek," she glanced back over her shoulder and winked, "sexy creatures," laughing a little as he blushed darker from her words, "are not all about cuddling and coddling...like you, Eiji-Chan," she walked back up to him and glared, "the cat does what it wants, when it wants...that isn't fair...Eiji..."

Eiji looked down at his feet uncertainly as he gripped his umbrella tightly, "Kagome, about yesterday...I..."

Kagome leaned forward and while he was distracted, trying to apologize, she returned the kiss that he'd ran out on, and made sure he didn't run off again. Her hand was on his cheek, and the other was on the two hands gripping the umbrella.

A scene of two school kids, kissing in the rain, was what two tennis members were graced with upon their early arrival...only...with Eiji standing in front of her, and the jacket being seen on her, to the two tennis members...it looked like two regulars interlocking lips...and rumors...oh rumors...they are dangerous at the lips.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of Shapeless Song...how will this Drama shape out? I wonder...**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

LIST 2

Stealing Kisses **– X**

The Rings **– X**

I'm Not Crazy (new fic) **– X**

Daddy's Little Girl **– X**

Shapeless Song **– X**

Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) **– Gazing Passionately At Summary**

Eiji Bunny-Chan **– Ch2 Almost Finished**

The Letter **– Starting Ch2**

TAKE TAKE TAKE **– Starting Ch2**

Big Brother (new fic) **– Starting Ch2**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shapeless Song**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is on the Gymnastics Team, and to her utmost pleasure, she gets to practice "play" with Kikumaru Eiji. With his Tennis style being Acrobatic, he often finds time to practice a few flips, hurdles and handstands in between Tennis, and Kagome is always happy to help...always.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the ball in her hand as she raised it higher, her left leg outstretched behind her as her right hand was holding the weighted ball higher and outstretched before her.

_"Kagome-Senpai is completely focused."_

_"I know, she's so pretty, but she's also extremely hard working with her workouts and exercises."_

Kagome glanced back and frowned, "If you two have time to gossip, you have time to practice. Maki-San, you should work on your vaults, and Nonoko-San, you should be practicing your floor routine."

**"Ah! Hai~!"**

Kagome tossed the ball up carefully and went back wards so that her head touched the gymnasium mats and both hands came behind her and caught the ball. She switched legs so that her other leg was extended in the air. _'Eiji-Kun...'_

_"Nai, nai...I heard from one of the tennis players that Eiji and another Regular are in a relationship..."_

_"Ehh?!"_

_"No way, I was certain that he was completely straight..."_

_"Ano...he seemed a little fruity in my opinion, I always saw him hanging off of Fuji-Senpai in class, and then he's always holding onto Oishi-Senpai and Echizen-Kun...you know?"_

_"But that–"_

"Ladies!" Kagome moved in a single fluid motion, her body coming up as her leg went down, tossing the ball backwards behind her where it bounced a few times before rolling up against the wall where the other weighted balls were. "If you aren't going to start exercises, then leave! Otherwise, get back to your workouts. As a girl, I expect the gossip...but as young women, I would think you'd have something better to do." At this, the girls quickly muttered out a line of apologies before rushing off to their appropriate stations for workouts. _'...Eiji...BAKA!' _Kagome grabbed her jacket from the side and left the gymnasium. Today was the day of the Gymnastics competition, and she was currently too peeved to care.

She stormed out of the Gymnasium and past one of the women in charge, "Something came up, I'll be leaving."

"Ah, your team will disqualify!"

Kagome frowned, "I didn't say I wasn't coming back, I said I was leaving, my team isn't up for another hour and a half. I'll be back soon." She walked outside and pulled on a pair of Agility Gym Shoes before taking off in a run. She didn't care that older men were staring at her, or the fact that all she had on under her white and blue team jacket was a long sleeve white and blue leotard. She didn't care. Pulling her cellphone out from her jacket pocket, she walked briskly towards the bus and waited as she dialed a number.

_"MOSHI, MOSHI! You've called Kikumaru, Eiji! I'm not available to take your call, Nyan! So leave me a message, nai! **Beep!**"_

Kagome frowned, "Oi, baka~ you made me irritated with weird rumors floating around, so I left the competition, I will assume you're on your way to the park courts for tennis, so I'll head that way." She snapped her phone shut and waited, watching a bus pull up, she sighed and waited for the people getting off to get off before she quickly jumped on and paid. Sitting down, she looked out the window. It wasn't far to walk, but it was quicker to ride the bus.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji laughed as he and Shuusuke came up to the park that they and some other teams would be playing at. The courts were being cleaned by some of the early arrivers, and a little drink stand had been pulled up by the girls, Tomoka and Sakuno. "Ehh~! Sugoi, nai! It's not a big thing, but everyone is showing up to help out and have fun, nyan~!"

Shuusuke smiled, "Saa~"

"Eiji-Senpai!"

Both turned to see Ryoma and Momo, the taller of the two ran quickly over to the Dream Pair and pulled Eiji down with an arm over his neck.

"This going to be great; I'm stoked! Echizen was sleeping though, this kid...he lacks all forms of motivation, haa."

Shuusuke smiled, looking to Ryoma who yawned with sleepy tears in his eyes. "Why so tired?"

"...Ah...Okaa-San had me and my cousin doing extra chores since this morning, I was taking a small...catnap." He blushed and pulled his hat down when an arm round itself around his shoulders.

"Ochibi-kun, Kawaii! Haha~!" Eiji hung on the smaller boy for a moment when he heard something from behind.

_"I didn't want to think about it, but I guess it's true."_

_"Who would have thought...one of the Tennis Regulars, and Eiji at that."_

Eiji let go of Ryoma and looked at the two guys whispering behind them, they were from, "...Nani?"

"Oi!" Momo walked over and popped both roughly on their heads, "What's the secret?"

"Ah...Momo-Senpai! Oh, uh...mm."

Neither spoke.

"I know what the secret is."

Eiji jumped and turned in surprise, "Kagome-Senpai!"

"Told you once already, call me Kagome! I'm not your Senpai, we're in the same grade, same class. Ohayo, Fuji-San." Kagome waved as she walked over to the group. Not many knew her, but those who did were whispering up a storm.

Shuusuke smiled once more, nodding his head to Kagome. "Ohayo, Higurashi-San."

"Nai, Eiji-Kun, you never told me you were seeing a guy from the regulars."

Eiji's eyes widened, "E-EHH~!?"

Kagome nodded, "According to the girls and these boys, you are...in a word, gay. So..." she walked over to him until her nose was touching his. "Explain!"

"I...I don't know!" Eiji looked confused, he didn't know where these rumors had originated from, but they could return back to that place immediately!

Kagome turned to the two boys, a cold glare in her eyes, "Who started the rumor?"

"...I...It was...H-Horio-San...and Tomoka-San..."

"...who?"

A soft growl came from next to her and she turned to see a red faced Eiji looking at two first years. "BAKA! Baka, Baka, Baka!" He yelled out childishly. "Why would you two start such a horrible rumor!?"

Kagome walked over to the duo who looked equally unsure of what to say. Sighing, Kagome got down on her knees before them and smiled, "What made you think he was seeing someone in the Regulars team?"

Tomoka looked uncertainly at Horio who was looking down at his feet, finally, the girl muttered, "W-we saw him kissing someone in the regular's jacket...we were talking about it, and were overheard. It was a mistake, and we never meant for it to become a rumor!"

Kagome looked at the two blankly for a moment before laughing, "When it was raining?"

The two looked at her and nodded.

Standing, Kagome stepped over to Eiji and took his hand in hers, pulling him a bit, he stumbled forward and she caught his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for only a moment, but it was a sufficient amount of time for her to unzip his jacket and pull it from his shoulders. She broke apart, and took the jacket from him and pulled it on. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you only saw the jacket on the person he was kissing, you never actually saw...who he was kissing though...did you?"

Both blushed brightly, shaking their heads, they bowed apologetically to Eiji who sighed, scratching the back of his head as he pouted.

"Next time, don't go around randomly starting rumors...that's not nice..."

Kagome smiled, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, flipping it open, she answered, "Moshi, Mosh—"

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! ONE OF THE TEAMS HAD TO FORFEIT FROM AN INJURY! WE ARE UP IN TWENTY MINUTES!"_

Kagome held the phone away from her ears and cringed, placing the phone back to her ear, "...ah, I have to run! I'll be there soon! Stall!" She closed her phone and made to leave when someone's chest stopped her and she fell backwards into Eiji's arms.

"Ore-Sama couldn't help but overhearing your dilemma, if you wish, you may take Ore-Sama's car to your destination."

"Ah...i-is that really okay?"

"Of course." He pointed to the extremely long stretch limo that he and his team had arrived in just a few minutes ago, in time to see the exchange between Kagome and Eiji take place.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome ran quickly past him and waved a quick farewell to Eiji who grinned.

"Bai, bai!" He waved back as she disappeared into the limo which quickly departed for her competition.

**"..."**

Eiji turned to see everyone staring at him and laughed nervously, "N-nani?"

"Nai, Eiji-Senpai..." Momo looked at the older boy, "You never told us you were dating such a cute girl..."

Eiji blinked a few times, "...e-ehhhHH!?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
